Birthday Surprises
by ComedySuze
Summary: When Alex is spotted headed into Jim's office on one quiet afternoon in the station, Gene assumes the worst. As he confronts her, he's surprised to learn the real reason behind her secretiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Surprises **

**Chapter 1**

He hadn't seen her for a few hours, it wasn't like Alex at all to suddenly vanish without a reasonable explanation or a word of warning. Unfortunately joy of joys it hadn't been a particular good afternoon for DCI Gene Hunt anyway. First of all the Fenchurch East team weren't willingly collaborating together on paperwork assignments, instead they'd found themselves becoming sidetracked with the forthcoming Valentine's Day celebrations. Over an hour earlier in the middle of the corridor and out of earshot he endured another turbulent grilling from Jim Keats, who he knew was obviously taking great satisfaction in watching the two respected detectives regularly rowing and blaming each other for their heated arguments.

For most of the day he wondered whether he'd clocked up enough steps to walk around the outside of the building 24 times. His feet ached unbearably and horribly, he was finally as he reached the front desk and leaned over the desk just so he could grab Viv's attention. "Skip have you seen DI Drake around here?" His eyelids fluttered repeatedly, his body language looked apprehensive and easily detectable while waiting for an appropriate answer from the polite sergeant.

Viv's head shot up instantly as he acknowledged The Guv's unquestionable presence. Whilst remembering back to the events and dealings of the day he looked quite thoughtful. "Not since lunchtime, although I do vaguely remember seeing Alex heading into DCI Keats' office. Couldn't figure out what they were talking about." Bloody Keats what is he playing at? Had he been charming her romantically behind everyone's back? Or pledging to take advantage of her vulnerability, just so he could convince her to finally walk out of the concerned DCI's life forever.

Honestly as honest as he could feel, deep down in his heart, this became and felt pretty much like a sudden act of disloyalty from Alex towards him. Why the strange secrecy and why go behind his back unless there might be a perfectly given reason for this. "Are you okay Guv?" Some genuine concern was soon raised for him.

"No...no I'm not." He couldn't think properly at that moment and so turned to head back to the office. To remind the team to get off their backsides and to tell them they needed to prove their working abilities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex made a comeback to the office, her return unnoticed by the rest of the team apart from Gene who now calmly emerged from his office, intending to discuss her unexplained absence from her desk. "Oh good you're back, a word in my office now DI Drake." Despite trying to stay as calm as possible, there were still the evident hint of hurt, regret and disappointment written all over his face.

"What's this over again?" Alex pretended to remain oblivious on what he might actually be attempting to suggest. By now he was tempted to angrily slam his fist on the desk in frustration.

"I think you know what this is about, Bolly?" He was incredibly close to snapping, enough was enough, no more lying, she should be truthful and sincere with him. Without given warning Jim came into view of this unfolding squabble between the DI and the DCI. He gradually slipped in through the office's flapping door entrance-way, observing on furthermore amongst the group of detectives.

Oh my god, the nerve of this man, he definitely handpicked the wrong moment to cause an annoying fuss between them. She started to vent her growing frustration at him. "No I don't. It's my lunch break. I'm entitled to take as long as possible to finish off one of Luigi's finest cooked meal. If you're unhappy with me about that then tell me now in front of the team."

"Not here Bolls" Gene tried to persuade her to head into his office but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Tell me why you're really upset?" Determined to find out the true reason behind why he was acting so immaturely towards her, she hoped he might finally fill the missing details for her.

"I know Alex, about you and lover boy." Unable to hold back any longer, he blurted this sentence out without logically thinking straight.

"Lover boy?"

"Jim"

"Me and Jim?" She burst out laughing.

"Don't pretend, you and him have been at it together haven't you?" Gene shouted more accusations at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that...Hunt." Everyone turned and acknowledged Jim's unannounced entrance inside the office. He stepped through the group of detectives and walked out to the front of the queue, he stood alongside Ray.

"Don't be ridiculous" Alex protested her innocence. For this she believed he deserved a tongue lashing for behaving badly. "Do you really want to know why I've been secretive?" She salvaged the only strength she had left within her and decided he ought to know once and for all.

"Yes." Fairly eager to back down and avoid further tension between them, he lowered his voice.

"I've been organizing a planned Birthday Party for you, Jim was simply helping me out with suggestions for the best Function Rooms in Fenchurch. You know right now I might consider cancelling it. I think we've established everything we aimed to tell each other. I've got one more thing to ask though, are you so stupid Gene, you know I think you may possibly are. Seriously it staggers belief that you're as stupid and that you have the IQ of a Bullfrog." Alex collected her jacket from the back of the chair before leaving in a huff.

Everyone looked absolutely flabbergasted after DI Drake's commendable speech about the Guv. Ray was the first to reply. "Guv that was a bit harsh on her. She didn't deserve what you said." Surprisingly enough even Gene was left to ponder over his uncalled for behaviour.

"Never thought I'd see the day where the Guv got owned in an argument with a bird" Chris whispered quietly to Shaz and Terry. Gene left them all to chat amongst themselves and subtly departed back to his office unobserved. He was now overwhelmingly disappointed with himself and for wrongly accusing Alex for going sneaking behind his back. One thing which was for granted, he desperately wanted to make amends to Alex, fix everything between them and also to everybody else, they didn't deserve to witness his unlikable actions. Another thing he strived to find out about was, how on earth had she known about his birthday and just what exactly what else she had planned.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter of this Valentine's fanfic. I hope this second will be just as nice and enjoyable to read. There may be a few phrasings of words which may not have been mentioned in the 1980's but this is just my way of picturing what Gene, Alex, Chris, Shaz and Ray would say certain situations.**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - Birthday Surprises**

**Chapter 2**

Now he'd really gone put his great bloody annoying boot in it, scuppered things between them and blown whatever closeness, mutual respect and trust he'd placed in her. After some soul-searching and reflecting on their fiery argument he knew he couldn't truthfully blame her for responding in the way she chose to. Perhaps he deserved the criticism being dished out to him. If truth be told this was certainly strange not thinking the way he would normally do, maybe because he now felt uncomfortable about bringing up personal matters in the office. Bearing in mind, he began to accept the fact that he ought to make an apology to her.

His heart sank to some extent as he pictured how unhappy and upset she must now be feeling. "Looks like you've made a right bollocking of things." He looked embarrassed and uncomfortably mainly because of every member of the Fenchurch East team's eyes wandering over towards his office in the corner of the room.

Whilst Chris watching on from his desk, soon enough was the first to detect the rather obvious reason for the DCI's unusual response "Poor Guv, looks like he's regretting what he said to DI Drake now"

"How can you tell smart aleck?" Ray smirked ironically.

"Doesn't look his normal self, confidence looks shaken." For once Chris seemed to be thinking smartly and wisely for a change.

"Well too right, he should be feeling guilty for the way he behaved earlier. It came across as inappropriate" Shaz briefly looked across the office at Gene's office door.

"Don't be daft" Ray wasn't completely convinced with regards to this suggestion.

"Uhm Ray Carling are you actually going against my advice for once? I thought you'd be more better than this" Shaz rolled her eyes. She'd genuinely thought much better of him although this wasn't out of character for him to show lack of interest.

"Why didn't Alex come back after she ran out of here crying ? Such a shame if they don't get their act together soon." Chris asked them.

"She's gone home, got a headache apparently. Work's getting too much, I don't blame her." Shaz didn't wish to mention names nor accusations but she secretly partly blamed the Guv for it.

"He'll come around eventually, he always discovers a way no matter what. The Guv and Alex are like them two off the telly, Cagney and Lacey."

Ray couldn't resist laughing after taking this amusing comment on board . "Christ, so which one might the Guv be then, Cagney or Lacey?" Shaz quickly softened as she became involved with the growing laughter amongst the team who had also been eavesdropping on Chris' comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine's Night while the good nature of romance unquestionably blossomed for would-be couples in and around London however sadly for Alex, therefore nothing romantically was likely ever going to happen for her. She tried as much as possible to concentrate on watching the tv while curled up on the sofa in one of her house robes, unfortunately deep down she was still hurt and stung by Gene's unpleasant comments from earlier in the day. _Oh well he__ definitely knows how to spoil a good moment. Let's his stubbornness rule his head and heart as usual. Ughh. Sometimes I wish he'd show me his sympathetic side instead. _She knew there must surely be the possibility of there being a reasonably polite and charismatic side to him underneath all of the machismo and obnoxiousness he preferred to demonstrate a bit too much.

She glanced across wistfully and thoughtfully at the living room window, acknowledging the magnificently glowing night sky. _Tonight wasn't meant to be. Never considered I would be unlucky at finding love again. _She began to reflect on past disappointments and the constant regrets, the never ending rows and the unproved accusations of cheating she encountered with regard to the unfortunate end of her difficult marriage to Peter. Step by step, single life wasn't and still hadn't quite been effective for her.

Suddenly out of the blue the recurrent sound of shuffling feet outside of her flat door grabbed her attention. Who on earth had taken it upon themselves to pay her a surprising visit. Whoever were, they didn't seem to wish to hang around anyhow or fancy knocking from the other side of the door and instead carefully slipped an envelope addressed to her under the door. Desperate to find out the identity of the mysterious visitor. She assumed this person might possibly be awaiting a reassuring response from her, so she jumped up from the sofa, running barefooted over to the front door. She unlocked it before finally opening up, much to her sincere sadness there was no one standing there.

She sighed despairingly before closing the door behind her. She knelt down and reached to retrieve this particular envelope, surprisingly it hadn't been sealed up. She managed to tip it upside down before a folded up small handwritten letter finally dropped out onto the kitchen counter. She unfolded the letter and began reading what was written on this letter intended for her.

_Let me give you the best Valentine's Day, night or whatever you call it, you've always set your heart on having. Meet me downstairs in Luigis in ten minutes. Wear whatever dress you'd like to wear. _She was touched by what had been written.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting herself ready. She finally left the flat and calmly made her way downstairs, her heart pounded continuously as she wondered how this last minute dinner date might turn out. She approached the corner wall outside of the restaurant, she sensed nerves and butterflies in her stomach. _You can do this _She kept encouraging herself. She walked out from behind the wall, strolled towards the front of the restaurant before heading inside through it's doors. Much to her amazement, all she could see everywhere around the restaurant room was plenty of flickering candles, even along the counter-top by the till. Some significant effort must have been put into this.

"Bolly I'm glad you came" From nowhere Gene appeared alongside her, standing suitably close.

"You did all this for me. I really don't know what to say..." Alex knew she shouldn't be forgiving him so easily for the falling out earlier in the day but despite this only doubt, she really couldn't blame him for putting everything on the line just to impress her.

"Yeah, I felt like a bloody nonce today for the horrible way I behaved myself. I know I shouldn't have flipped and accused you of being with Jim. Anyway how did you know my birthday was today, who blabbed to you about it?" Gene decided to get everything off his chest and make the apology she probably would like to hear him tell her.

"You?"

"Eh, me?"

"Yes you Gene. The other night you were blind drunk. Chris phoned me from one of the local pubs, said you couldn't stand up properly and that you had to be helped by him, Ray and another local towards the front of The White Horse pub. So I had to drive you home in the Quattro. You were awkwardly slurring your words, saying something about nobody remembering your birthday every year. So I thought I'd throw you the best Birthday party ever. I'm happy you've apologized now." It felt ludicrous that he had no recollection of drinking in The White Horse but this was distinctly typical of Gene Hunt whenever he was pissed. Nonetheless she was understandably pleased to see him apologizing at last.

"Christ I must have the memory span of a goldfish." He chortled at the hilarious thought of this.

"Anyway shouldn't we be taking a seat and waiting for Luigi to serve us the first mouthwatering meal of our date." Alex mentioned.

"You've got a right funny posh way of speaking certain words Bolly. I blame them delightful lips of yours for attracting my attention." Gene cheekily smirked.

"Uptown Girl, Downton Man." She giggled admiringly.

"Billy Joel" He answered as soon as possible.

"Yes, shall we eat now" Alex reminded him.

"I don't see why not, my stomach's got a mind of it's own when it comes to food." Gene claimed. Alex cried out laughing.

He soon escorted her to the usual table, linked arms. "Can't believe we've got the whole restaurant to ourselves."

"I know, it didn't take much to persuade Luigi. The cheeky bugger practically jumped at the chance of allowing us to have this place to ourselves." Gene softly chuckled as they sat together, comfortably sitting opposite one another.

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - Birthday Surprises**

**Chapter 3**

Alex was consciously drawn to the overwhelming temptation of ripping his clothes off, she couldn't blame herself for spending too much time thinking about this. She wondered whether he might be thinking along the same lines as she happened to be. Aptly enough there was no doubt that he was certainly dressed up smartly to impress notably for their Valentine's date.

"You haven't touched your food Bolly, hope everything's alright in Bollyland?" He looked coyly and modestly towards her. Luigi had bought them over two plates of Pasta e Fagioli(Noodle and Bean soup). He hadn't stuck to his accurate promise of cooking traditional English food for them as Gene had politely requested over two hours ago.

She looked practically speechless therefore unsure of what answer to reply back with. Well she couldn't keep him waiting too long. Fearing he might become fed up with her silent treatment, she quickly decided to tell the truth on why she was feeling the way she was. "Oh it's nothing to do with the nice food if that's why you're wondering. I guess I can't help drifting off into a daydreaming thought over someone I become rather fond and thoughtful about recently, no I'd say over the last few years actually. Still it doesn't seem as though he's aware of my feelings yet."

"Oh really and who's this lucky bastard you've been busy daydreaming about, Bolls?" Of course Gene had fully known who exactly she was reluctantly describing, him. _Come on spill the beans Bolls, I know you can't resist the Manc Lion's pleasant charms. If you tell me than I might be bloody happy and confident enough to admit the same to you._

"You, you naive, dozy minded man, whose shameful and naughty pretense can be seen from a mile off. " She couldn't keep a straight face, she couldn't help giggling uncontrollably as she provided him with a straight forward answer. She reached across the table and nudged him revengefully and playfully in the upper right arm. As a talking point, anything concerning or relating to food suddenly dropped down on their endless list of conversation as they continued flirting back and forth and exchanging flirtatious looks between one another.

"Christ, I can't believe I'm getting teased and singled out by a right mouthy posh bird, never considered that might ever happen to me. Good job Raymondo and Christopher aren't here, as I reckon they'd have been cheering me while me and you Bolls would be having the typical man v posh bird argument. Knowing Raymondo he wouldn't be able to keep his gob shut. " Gene knowingly maintained. Longing to distract themselves away from discussing their colleagues, he was quite happy to bring up their maturing relationship.

"So you can't help fantasizing about me. I honestly don't know what to say" He didn't fancy hanging around and waiting for whatever would end up being served for dessert. He had set his mind on other favorable ideas for the remainder of the evening. Foremost he soon let slip information regarding his intentions for the evening. "other than can we head on upstairs together to your flat soon as my mouth's dry as a kangaroo's jockstrap."

He definitely preferred to move things along as quickly as possible, at first she assumed he might be experiencing boredom. "Gene we still haven't been served dessert, are you telling me,_ "sod it I'm not waiting a nonce for"_ the cheesy dessert, by any chance. I doubt Luigi might not be particularly thrilled to hear you mentioning this. " Alex had mischievously taken a few words of his quote-book, which didn't go down too well with him while he was admiring her.

"Luigi's getting on me nerves, he's like a cheetah impersonator trudging in and out of here and muttering secretly to himself. It's bad enough my patience is fading."

"Well it's up to you"

"Well I've thrown enough strops to last a lifetime about the delay of the food, oh right fine come on then Bolly Knickers you might as well escort me up to your flat and make a start on cracking open a bottle of your finest house rubbish for us." He arised up from his creaky chair before she was capable of getting the chance to finish the last portion of her food. When she was finally ready to go, she felt his hand softly tugging on her wrist, she guessed he was very eager on sampling and drinking a few glasses of whatever bottles of red wine she currently had left inside her kitchen fridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's this for you?" She calmly presented him with the only bottle of wine she had available in the kitchen. "and you better hadn't be thinking of using the words _"piss poor plonk"_ as your answer do I make myself clear" Almost immediately they'd picked up again from where they'd left off by ways of their earlier flirting and playfulness. She retrieved two glasses from the window ledge and placed them on the kitchen counter. She thoroughly poured out some of the bottle's content into the provided wine glasses. She eventually returned back to the living room and handed him a glass.

He smiled reassuringly before breathing in the captivating and magnificent aroma of this sparkly wine, his hands were both wrapped around the glass while he did this. "It'll do...for now." He expected her to sigh profoundly and to start telling him off for behaving as his normal fussy and picky self as always whenever he decided on giving tasty meals and appealing drinks a try.

"Good" She was very satisfied to hear his convincing enough reply. "Hope you don't mind me asking you this but you ever been a fan of Valentine's Day, have you ever received a Valentine's card from anyone?"

"You know your problem Alex is, you ask too much most of the time. You interfere more than someone's mother in law"

"Excuse me I do not." She responded as soon as possible, express some unimpressed stares.

"Yes you bloody well do, Cheeky Knickers" He didn't aim to annoy the almighty out of her but knowingly to him he knew he was making a supreme effort in bringing out her lighthearted side.

"Right you're asking for payback if you keep carrying on claiming I'm a proper Miss Meddler." Alex added, her carefree and cheerful side soon blossomed out of the blue much to Gene's relief.

"Try me Bolls if you dare" He sniggered after making the challenge to her. It completely baffled her she wondered why he hadn't already responded in this manner of speaking before. _Gene Hunt - The Ultimate Man of Mystery, he hides his emotions and feelings so well._

"Oh I will" She announced unexpectedly.

"What now?" There appeared to be slight uncertainty as he spoke.

"Yes now, why the surprise?" She thought to question him and to possibly find out a few impromptu revelations . "Why are you scared? that I'll embarrass you?"

"No because the Manc Lion doesn't get scared of anything thrown at him. He gets fired up once he's got a glass of Scotch washed down his mouth and also because sometimes he's getting a big kick up the backside because he's encouraged to protect the people who mean quite a lot to him and for them to thank him afterwards." He hadn't anticipated that he would blurt out a few undisclosed secrets. Even he gave away a considerable hint as he stare longingly at her.

"Really and is there a special person that's got a permanent place in your heart at the moment?" She wasn't blind at catching a fortunate glimpse of the tell-tell signs being given away by the brooding DCI. She leaned over with confidence and gently placed her hand against his smooth, clean left cheek.

"Sssh You don't have to tell me, I've already managed to work it out Gene." They exchanged lustful stares between one another. She longed to be held safely in his strapping protective arms and to be kissed by those glorious lips of his.

"You...erm...seem to know how to charm a man with words Bolly." He whispered before he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I do and I enjoy every moment of it."

"Want to kiss you now." She spotted a twinkle in his eyes as he mentioned this. Undecided on who ought to make the first move, they both gradually drew nearer to each other almost bumping foreheads in the process. Both of them found the funny side of this. They attempted again around a minute later, Alex's lips willingly touched and slowly caressed Gene's first. He felt persuaded enough to respond momentarily, bringing his hand up to rest affectionately against her right cheek. As she placed her other hand around to the back of his neck, she comfortingly pulled him back on the sofa with her. Within minutes the kiss developed much more passionately, they couldn't get enough of each other, Gene's instinctive responses to each and every touch of her lips were thriving.

They pulled away eventually. Both gasping breathlessly, Alex's cheeks had reddened and became obvious to see.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Alex suggested while she was trying to recover from their intense kiss. Gene gave a nod of approval and soon she quietly lead him hand in hand towards the bedroom. "Oh I forgot to mention something importantly...I'd nearly forgotten to mention this"

"Mention what exactly?" He quickly pulled her up before they had the chance of reaching the front of the bedroom door. After sharing and very much enjoying his first kiss with her, Gene struggled to take his eyes off her. It was as if she'd awoken something indescribable from within his thumping heart. _Christ wish she'd told me the real effect of my undeniable manly charms._

"Happy Valentine's Day by the way and...happy birthday Gene" She couldn't contain her considerable excitement any longer, she was even grinning constantly . It hadn't actually bothered her in finding out his age, she knew deeply that she simply respected and loved him for being the man he truly was.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**I know, i know I finished it early but came a bit unstuck on what else to write after they headed towards the bedroom together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - Birthday Surprises**

**Epilogue**

Gene's weary eyes slowly but surely woke after a relaxing sleep, they soon became aware of Alex's arm placed across his bare chest. He watched her closely and became very tempted to give her a gentle nudge in the left shoulder but then again he thought he shouldn't lest she might not be best thrilled upon being woken up as a result of Gene's poking fingertips or his prodding elbow. Thinking back to last night he still couldn't quite believe everything that had taken place between them resulting in his first kiss with Alex. It was certainly a beautiful and perfect kiss that would definitely never be forgotten about.

Getting the chance to celebrate Valentine's Night, dining alongside Alex and heading upstairs to the flat with her afterwards, for him it had absolutely felt like one of the best nights in which he'd had the greatest enjoyment of experiencing. "_Christ it's like she's unlocked something inside of me. Nah it can't be down to the Psychiatry...Psychology bollocks that she sometimes goes on about during Beer & Wine O'Clock time every evening. Maybe I have treated her bloody awfully over the last few years, I don't want to be bloody pigheaded thinking like this and agree with her but maybe for once she's actually right, maybe I should be thinking properly for a change instead of throwing whatever accusations I can think of at the team." _he turned onto his right hand side and watched on thoughtfully as she wriggled about under the duvet.

"Bolly are you awake?" Gene whispered calmly. She didn't respond Bolls whatsoever. I know you are. Right my fingers are going to tickle your shoulders" With confidence he pressed his bare chest up against hers lightly before reaching his left hand over towards her flat shoulder, making good on his tantalizing promise. He started to teasingly and playfully shape his fingertips around in a circle across the ball of her shoulder. What had gotten over him, feeling lively and admiringly, he really didn't have a clue but soon found himself slowly relishing this new found happiness from within him.

"Yes I'm pretty much awake now Gene, no thanks to your pleasant accent waking me up from a lovely dream." Alex murmured before managing to fully open her eyelids.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted us to talk, you know about last night." Gene said. His words seemed worrying at first, her mind convinced that he must have probably be having second thoughts on where to take their relationship next.

"What are you trying to tell me, that last night was a one night stand?" She desperately needed to know for sure.

"What? No, last night meant a great deal to me. As much as it might surprise your disbelieving pretty ears Bolly, hearing me tell you this but for once I'm not being a nancy arse about the way I'm feeling and right now I'm staying true to my word. Manc Lion's badge of lucky bastard's honor and all that" He truthfully promised her of this pledge by encouragingly positioning his hand over his already beating heart. " If I'm completely honest I've got to admit that I've never done lovey-dovey stuff before, but despite this I'd like it if the both of us can take things slowly between us if it's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked him, they both preserved the closeness and affection between each other while they were both speaking freely.

"This doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to suddenly stop flirting with you Bolly of course. We're both attracted to each other like magnets" Gene couldn't resist smirking permanently in front of her. He nestled the side of his head back on the propped up pillow.

She turned away briefly, looking over at the bedroom window alongside her, she soon sensed his heavenly eyes watching her enthusiastically. Without looking back at him, she decided to quiz him furthermore on the last answer he provided a few minutes ago. "Oh really, alright so then answer me this, in three words tell me what attracts to you to me?"

"Three words, Christ that's not much" Gene half complained. His voice sounding more hoarsely as he spoke. "I can give you the answer you're looking for, in a whole bloody paragraph if you want me to" he tried to suggest in a polite manner.

"Gene Hunt are you complaining?" She smirked knowingly to herself.

"Bollocks...no wonder my gob can't keep itself shut" Gene had by chance given away precisely what he was thinking after she asked this. Gene reached his hand across to her shoulder, he smiled when she turned back to face him. He started grinning when he caught her trying to avoid not looking down at the bed sheet covering his stomach

She started laughing, it was quite sweet getting to see a glimpse of this surprising yet wonderful side of him, one in which she wished she could see more often from him .

"Well then, are you going to give me an answer or not?" She tried to encourage him to talk more openly to her.

. "Your eyes, gorgeous posh pair of eyes I've had the delight of setting my own eyes on. You must have known I've been admiring them for years."

"No I haven't, I wished you told me this sooner rather than later." Alex told him. She felt her heart thumping away as she stared at him appreciatively. She was still carefully trying not to let the overwhelming urge of wanting to drag the duvet off from Gene. Dear god this man was definitely becoming very difficult to resist.

"Well I have done haven't I now. Come on, shouldn't you be giving me an answer on what attracts you to the Manc Lion? it's the rugged charm isn't it?" Gene turned the tables on by putting the same question to her.

"It's everything Gene, your eyes, your smile, your wit & wisdom, you know I would probably end up boring you if I mentioned everything that attracts me to you." Both of Alex's cheeks blushed rosily.

"Bloody hell I didn't realize you've been feeling this way about me" Gene was genuinely surprised to hear her admit this. "Come on let's have breakfast together in bed." He quickly suggested and went to climb from under the duvet.

"Not yet, can we stay in bed together for a little bit longer. Plus I'd prefer if we cuddled." Alex admitted.

"Gene Genie doesn't do cuddling." So he claimed, deep down he did fancy one big hug but didn't want to admit it just yet.

"Oh yes he does, looks like you could do with one." She was becoming slightly annoyed with him trying to pretend he didn't really want one, when of course she knew he did want one. Alex done her best to convince him.

"Oh fine go on then, I don't mind us having just the one." Gene climbed back into bed and soon wrapped both arms around her, she relaxed her head against his shoulder. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. They soon began to blissfully relax in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
